


Spoilers

by Theriechenbachevent



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M, I Will Go Down With This Ship, One-Shot, Pre-Relationship, Spoilers, it's cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-30
Updated: 2018-11-30
Packaged: 2019-09-02 12:42:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16787164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theriechenbachevent/pseuds/Theriechenbachevent
Summary: Sometimes, in Cisco's world, what with it being peppered with speedsters, timelines and various forms of the flash, he would forget that majority of his life was like a bad TV show. One with a LOT of spoilers.Only usually, the spoilers had nothing to do with him. Until now.(Just a cute little one shot idea I had)





	Spoilers

“You’re saying you’re our daughter.” Barry said slowly, the confusion written all over his face. Iris may have laughed if she wasn’t in the same boat as him. What were the chances of this happening just minutes after discussing when - _if_ \- they had kids?

“From the future?” Iris still couldn’t get over seeing her jacket on someone she didn’t recognize.

The young woman currently standing in the foyer of the West House, gave a delighted little giggle.

“Named Nora?” Barry bumped the front door closed and Nora looked at him sweetly, like she was saying _aww look at how confused he is, how cute_.

“After your mother.”

They all went silent, just staring. Cisco lifted his glass up wearily, noting that not was he now single and lonely, there was also apparently another crazy situation to follow up the one they had only days ago escaped. No rest for the weary he supposed.

“Anyone need a refill?” No one said a word. “No? Just me?” He then downed the entire contents of his champagne flute in one gulp, cleared his throat and went for the refreshment table.

“Cisco Ramon,” Nora stepped down into the living room, looking extremely pleased with him, like he’d done exactly as she’d expected. “Always cutting the tension with a joke.” Cisco just turned to look at her , pausing while refilling his glass.

“You know our names?” Caitlin asked, still standing next to Ralph, she watched Nora roam around the room, taking everything in.

“Of course.” Nora said, as if Caitlin were asking the obvious. “I know all of you.” She gestured towards them.

“Ralph Dibny, Uncle Wally, Papa Joe, Mama Cecil. Auntie Jenna” She wiggled her fingers at the baby girl, cooing her name, then she gestured towards Caitlin. “and you, Dr. Caitlin Snow – Ramon.”

Caitlin and Cisco blinked. He put his glass down and sort of twirled his fingers like he was asking her to rewind. He gave an awkward little laugh and put his hand out with all five fingers splayed out, almost like he was telling her to wait. Everyone else kind of made an expression as if to say _oooh this is awkward._ Nora clearly didn't seem to pick up the problem.

“I’m sorry. I’m sorry, what?” He and Caitlin glanced at everyone else and at each other in mild shock. “You wanna repeat that last one again?”

“Dr. Caitlin Snow – Ramon.” Nora said slowly, looking at Cisco as if he were the one behaving strangely. “What? Did I come too early? Have you guys not gotten together yet? The Christmas Kiss wasn’t last year?” She gestured behind her, in confusion. When Cisco shook his head at her in incredulity, Nora’s eyes widened. She pressed her palms to her eyes, and then bopped herself in the head.

“Stupid. No wonder things are off. You’re in the wrong year.” She looked at them and just made a wiping motion with her hands.

“Lets just, forget about that.” She made a show of tossing something invisible over her shoulder. “You don’t need to worry about it. Pshh, doesn’t matter.” She waved her hands at them and Caitlin and Cisco looked at each other and back at Nora in incredulity and shook their head.

“Uh, no. No no. That’s not how this works. You can’t just come in here and start joining up people’s last names like that. That ain’t right.”

Nora bit her lip, grinning and shrugged, holding her hands out in a helpless motion.

“Spoilers?”

**Author's Note:**

> I did something. Idk what. Feel free to use this as a prompt for a story if you feel inspired. Just tag me so I CAN READ IT WITH GLEE :D


End file.
